Love At First Kick
by Lconnell10
Summary: When Jack makes Kim upset, he has to do something to big to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 1: New Kid

Jack POV:

Hi, I'm Jack. I moved to Seaford just a while ago. All my intentions are great here; I just hope I meet with the right group of friends. "Hey, I'm new, what would you recommend?" I said. "Not this stuff, I don't know what half of it is!" The lunch lady said. I quickly turned around to see a girl with nice blond hair who had amazing brown eyes. I noticed she was losing grip of her apple so I quickly snapped and caught it on my foot then kicked it up. "Alright, that was almost cool. Hi, I'm Kim" Kim said. "I'm Jack, I'm new." I answered. "Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new kid smell." Kim said with a giggle. We were both looking into each other's eyes until I realized that she liked me. I can tell because just about every girl at my old school who looked at me like that fell in love with me, but I never liked them back, but Kim might be different. I was about to say I knew that she liked me but before I can say anything she said "Um, can I have my apple back?" Along with another giggle. "Oh" I said as handed the apple back. "So I'll see you around?" I asked. "Yeah, maybe you will." Kim answered. "Hey new kid, over here." A big colored boy yelled to me.

Anyways if you're reading this you know the rest to this. So how about we start where this story gets interesting.

I saw Kim, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy all whispering in the back corner until they say me come in. "What's going on?" I asked. "Wer… Were um-" Kim got cut off by Milton "Deciding where the dojo should go. Kind of like a field trip!" "Yeah, that's what I was going to say." Kim added. "Um, cool. I'm going to go shower." I stated. "That's totally swag, yo." Jerry said. "Ok?" I answered before I went to go take a shower.

Kim POV:

"So, you promise you won't tell Jack?" I asked. "Yeah." Rudy and the gang said at the same time. "So how should we as-"Eddie got cut off. "Jacks coming." I said. "What's going on?" Jack asked. I got scared so I began to make an excuse until Milton cut me off saying that we were planning a field trip. So Jack decided to go take a shower. "Ok you guys, I'll ask him to the dance tomorrow" I said.

PM ME! RATE


	2. Chapter 2

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 2: Jealousy Strikes

Milton POV:

I was so happy I thought up that excuse, Kim is my best friend and I knew she would be mortified if Jack found out that she liked him. Anyways, Kim was going to ask him to the dance tomorrow, so we all had to help her because when she's nervous, she gets very awkward. So we came up with a plan…

Jack POV At School The Next Day:

I saw Kim walking over to me and she looked overly excited. "Hey Jack, Would you like to-"Kim was cut off by Donna Tobin. "Hey Jack would you like to go to the dance with me?" Donna asked.

Jerry POV:

Me and the guys were hiding around the corner to make sure everything was going good with Kim until we heard Donna Tobin say something that we knew that if Jack accepted, Kim would be furious. "Sure." Jack answered. "Okay, see you later Jackie." Donna said while blowing a kiss. Jack did a childish smile and then looked over to Kim. "So what did you want to ask me?" Jack asked. I and the guys knew that something bad was about to happen to Jack so Eddie said to me "I'll meet you at the hospital." Then he ran to his locker at the other side of the school. We suddenly heard a "boom" and we herd Jack fall to the ground and Kim ran away crying. "Jack, are you alright?" I asked. "I'm a black belt; I've taken a lot of worse hits than that." Jack answered. "Hey guys, did Kim hit me because she has had a huge crush on me since the first day we met and she was going to ask me to the dance until Donna Tobin interrupted her?" I and Milton's Jaws dropped to the ground. "You knew?" Milton asked. "Let's just say I know girls more than they know themselves." Jack answered while he smiled, took his skateboard out off his locker and drove away.

PM ME! RATE


	3. Chapter 3

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 3: Water Works

Milton POV:

We all knew we had to go get Jack and get him to apologize but, we couldn't let Kim know that Jack knows that she likes him. So we decided to stay out of this one like usually. Poor Kim.

Kim POV:

I can't believe what I just did! I hit the boy I love and ran away crying! Oh he will never forgive me. So I decided to hide in my favorite hiding spot, it's the place where Jack and I got locked in and we wouldn't be let out until we kissed. I started struggling until he pulled me over to him and kissed me. Now I will probably never see him again!

Jack POV:

I knew what happened to Kim made her feel really bad, so I decided to go visit our favorite hiding spot. When I got there I saw a beautiful blond girl sitting there crying. "I know why you're upset, and don't worry, the guys didn't tell me why, I've just known for a while." I said. "Then why did you have to embarrass me like that?" Kim questioned. "I just didn't realize what you were going to say until you ran away. Ha, that rhymes. Sorry, back to our problem!" I answered. "I'm so sorry." Kim whispered and then hugged me. "Yes." I answered. "Yes what?" Kim questioned. "I'll go to the dance with you. On one condition." I said "Yes, anything" Kim said. "You have to be my girlfriend." I said. "Um… YES! I've been waiting for this since I first saw you in the cafeteria!" Kim yelled.

PM ME! RATE


	4. Chapter 4

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 4: Vacation?

Jack POV Later That Night

"You better start packing today." Jack's mom said. "Why?" I questioned. "Didn't your dad tell you? Were moving in 3 days." Jack's mom answered. "WHAT!" I screamed. I was so surprised. I better not tell Kim and the guys, they would be in so much woe. After a while of thinking about what I should do I went over to the dojo to blow some steam off. I saw Rudy walking out of the dojo so he just threw me the keys. I started out with doing some flips, then I started to practice some Wushu moves like Butterfly twists. I went over to "Falafel Phil's" when I saw Phil being pushed around by some thugs in the courtyard. "Phil, get out of the way" I yelled. I then round house kicked the guy, tornado kicked the second, and then I did a flip onto the last and pulled him onto the ground. "Who was that Phil?" I questioned. "It was persons of bad things." Phil answered. "Ok, here. Milton made me these pager thingies. When you're in a bad situation just contact me." I said. "Oh, thank you Jack." Phil said.

The Following Morning Jack POV:

I was sleeping until over me, I felt the softest hair on my face, it was Kim. "Hey beautiful." I said. "Hey handsome!" Kim answered. "I need to tell you something. I'm uh, going on vacation." I said. "When?" Kim asked. "In 2 days." I answered. "Well at least we have the dance at noon. I'm so happy that for once a dance is starting early, we get more time to enjoy the dance!" Kim said. "Yeah, we should both get ready, I'll meet you at Phil's in 30, ok?" I asked. "Sure thing, see you later." Kim said.

I can't tell Kim or the guys that I'm moving, but they will find out. I guess I'll tell them the last day so they aren't too crushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 5: Breaking Bad News

Eddie POV:

I asked just about every girl in the school to the dance, beside Grace. It'll never work, but it is worth a try, right? "Hey, can I talk to you privately?" I said to Grace. "Sure, what's up Eddie?" Grace said. "Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked. "Yes, on one condition." Grace answered. "Yes, anything." I said. "Tell Jerry to stop asking me to the dance." Grace said. "Ok, don't worry about a thing." I stated.

Jack POV:

"Donna, we need to talk." I said. "Yeah, anything for you Jackie." Donna answered. "Don't call me that, I can't go to the dance with you. I'm in love with Kim." I said. "Ok." Donna said with a creepy look on her face. "Thank you, I'm so glad you took it well. Well, see you later" I said and skated away.

Donna POV:

I will murder that blond haired, southern piece of sh-. I'm going to call her now and tell her to leave Jack alone. Kim answered the phone

Kim- Leave me alone Donna

Donna- Kim leave Jack alone, he just told me that he didn't want to go to the dance with me because he's going with you!

Kim- No way, I love him. Good-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 6: The Dance

Jack POV:

I'm going to pick up Kim in 10 minutes. I can't wait for a slow song to come on and have her head rest on my shoulder and all the stuff like that! I'm not really a dance kind of guy so I guess I can just wear a blue plaid over shirt with a neon blue undershirt, black jeans, and purple high tops.

8 Minutes Later

I'm skating to Kim's house right now; I'll just put my board where I usually hide it in the bush. I knocked on Kim's door to see the most beautiful dress I've seen; also she had that beautiful wavy hair. I blacked out for a second but I caught myself from falling. "You look amazing!" I said. "You look like… you." I can tell she was disappointed. "Kim, you know I'm not a dance person. C'mon, this dance starts early so let's not be tardy!"

Kim POV:

We were five minutes into the dance and I could already tell this was going to be the best night in my life! At first we were just walking and talking because they were not exactly fully prepared. Already I was having the time of my life though, until the Black Dragons showed up. We tried to stay far away from them, until…


	7. Chapter 7

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 7: Black Dance

Jack POV:

The Black Dragons walked over to Kim while I started to the bathroom, I snuck near the table that Kim was at. I quickly lunged forward when I saw Frank start to launch a punch at Kim. I grabbed his hand and said "You probably shouldn't have done that." I think that became my catchphrase. I tornado kicked Frank, flipped one of the others, and I threw the last guy into the door. "Jack, you saved me." Kim said as she began to kiss me.

Eddie POV:

Oh my god! Grace is one of the hottest girls in school I can tell we are both having a great time at the dance. "How do you like this dance?" I asked. "I love it!" Grace said with a dirty look on her face. "Hey, after the dance, do you want to come over to my house and hang out and maybe even sleep over?" Grace asked "Yeah, I'd love that." I said.

Jack POV:

The dance ended, I had a great time with Kim, but I felt now would be the best time to tell Kim that I'm moving. "Hey Kim, I need to tell you something." I stated. "Yeah, what's up?" "I'm kind of moving soon." I said. Kim's jaw dropped to the ground and I started to see tears come out of her eyes. "No, you can't! You have to stay with me at my house." Kim blurted. "You know what, I'm going to go ask my parents that right now." I said. I took out my phone and called my parents.

Jack - Hey mom? Can I stay at Kim's house rather than move to wherever, I really like this place and I have great friends here.

Jack's Mom (JM) – Are you sure you don't want to come to Oregon with us?

Jack – Yes, I want to stay here In Seaford.

JM – Okay but we are going to visit you ever other month, okay?

Jack- Yeah mom, I understand.

I hung up. "My mom said… YES!" I yelled. "Yes! I'm so happy your not going to move, you can sleep in my room. I have a sleeping bag, I guess we could switch ever night." Kim yelled back.

I'm so sorry about forgetting about Donna and everything. Also, PM me for messages. I will try to update a couple times a day so I will not make big chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and comments!


	8. Chapter 8

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 8 Surprises:

Jack POV:

I woke up before Kim so I got into her bed with her, looking back at that. It wasn't such a great idea. When I first got in she grabbed me in her sleep like a little girl with a teddy bear. Then at one point she just grabbed me and screamed into my face for like 5 seconds while still staying asleep. Weird. Oh, it doesn't end there; she then began to lick me. Until I had no choice but to push her off the bed, I just had to tuff it out. "JACK ANDERSON! WHY DID YOU JUST PUSH ME OFF MY BED?" Kim yelled. "You were bugging me…" I answered.

Later At The Dojo

Rudy came out of his office as Kim and I were just walking in and said "Jack, you're in charged while I'm gone. But, I want you guys to spar for 10 minutes. Jerry with Eddie, Kim with Milton, and Jack… you can find something to do." "Whatever Rudy, I'll just spar with the punching dummies, then I'll go teach cheese how to talk!" Jack said sarcastically. "Yeah Jack, that's fine." Rudy said without paying attention.

10 Minutes Later

I went to the locker room and I started to hear people come into the dojo and when I was coming out, the lights were off. There must be an intruder. I have to go up into the air vent. I crept around until I saw 2 people next two each other in the dojo so I jumped out of the vent and landed on them. After that Kim turned on the lights and yelled "JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I saw the lights were off so I thought there were intruders. Whatever bye."

Kim POV:

I can't believe him; he ruined the surprise party that I have been planning for 3 months. But I don't understand, after he ruined it he ran out with a really sad look on his face. Everyone looked at me telling me to chase after him so I did. I knew that he didn't want to be found so I knew it would be kind of hard. This was supposed to be his special day but instead it turned out terrible. I went to our favorite hiding spot. I saw him, but I saw something I thought I would never see.

(A/N Sorry I didn't update in like a week because I have been really busy. I hope you guys enjoy this cliffhanger and other stuff. Stay positive!


	9. Chapter 9

Love At First Kick

A Kickin' It Love story about Kim and Jack

I Do Not Own Kickin' It

Chapter 9: Shocked Out Of Place

Milton POV:

I chased after Kim to see if everyone was alright but I lost track of her when we made it to the school. So instead I just looked around at the places where we had memories, like under the stairs. Waxy floor Wednesdays, the time I became cool in detention, and lastly the place where we made Kim and Jack kiss. I have to go there. Wait, what's that noise? What a minute "Help!" A girl who was crying yelled out. "Kim? What's wrong?" I asked. "Look at Jack." Kim said. "Holy Christmas nuts!" Jack was passed out on the floor with his chest cut open! I quickly took out my phone and called 911

Me – Hello? I need medics sent to Seaford High right now!

911 – What's your emergence?

Me – My friend has been cut by someone or something? I don't know, I just got here.

911 – Okay, we are on our way.

I hung up. "Okay Kim, they are on their way." I told her "Good, what should we tell Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie?" Kim asked. "I'll text them.

Me – Hey guys, Jack is at Seaford High. Come here as fast as u can!

Guys – Okay, but y?

Me – He has been cut, the ambulance r coming right now

Guys – Okay, we will be there.

"Oh my goodness, I should probably bring Jack outside. It will be quicker." I said. "Yeah, I know." A familiar voice said softly. "Jack! You're alive! Can you tell us what happened?" Kim asked. "Yeah, Some thugs came running at me trying to rob me. But little did they know I was a black belt. Anyways, one of them took out a knife and tried to throw it at me while I was fighting the others off. I landed in me but not enough, so one of the other thugs got the knife and slid it across my chest. Then I just tried to carry myself over to here. Kim, I knew you would find me." He announced while laying down in so much pain.

Kim POV

"Hey look, the ambulance is here. Let's hold him up so it's easier for them." I said. But really I just wanted to hold Jack. When they put Jack in the truck I asked a man "Sir, can I please come with Jack?" He said "Are you family?" I said "No." So the man started to walk away. "But I'm his girlfriend!" I yelled to the man. I can't believe I just said that in front of Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy! "Okay, you can come." The man said. So without having any second thoughts, I hopped into the truck, got my phone out, and texted my mom about what just happened.


End file.
